donkeykongfandomcom-20200223-history
Jetty Jitters
Jetty Jitters (クラスプロープ Kurasupu Rōpu in Japan) is the ninth stage in Donkey Kong Land III and the third in Primate Plains. It comes after Minky Mischief and before Black Ice Blitz. This stage, along with Deep Reef Grief, Whiplash Dash and Rickety Rapids, has a demo gameplay found after the title screen's music is played. In the Game Boy demo, Kiddy ends the stage by being stuck under a boardwalk while in the Game Boy Color version, Dixie becomes defeated by a Kobble. This stage is also the default demo one shown. Overview Like Red Wharf and Ford Knocks, Jetty Jitters appears to take place on a series of boardwalks taking place over a shallow lake. This stage primarily focuses on Dixie and Kiddy clinging on tightropes while avoiding Klasps, new enemies making their debut in this stage. They constantly go back and forth in a pattern to make the stage harder for the monkeys. The stage is infested with Lurchins everywhere in the lake. Kobbles and Sneeks are regular enemies found on the surface while Krumples, Buzzes and Booty Birds are found exclusively to the second Bonus Stage. Collectibles and Secrets Minor *K-O-N-G Letters: **K: Found on the second tightrope in the stage. **O: Very close to the Star Barrel, found in a gap between the high bordwalks after the third Sneek. **N: Found next to where the two Bear Coins are found. **G: Found after the second group of two Kobbles. *DK Coin: At the very start of the stage, Koin can be found. To defeat him, Dixie and Kiddy can find a Steel Keg on the end of the boardwalk he is on and throw it on the opposite side to defeat him. Special Barrels *Star Barrel: Found after the letter O which is two boardwalks behind and is next to a Sneek but inside of a gap. *DK Barrel(s): **Found next to the monkeys when starting the stage. Bonus Areas *Right before the letter O, the monkeys must go on a low but long tightrope and clasp onto it. They must then continue and drop when going to the end of that long rope. They then must drop themselves down to be caught by a Bonus Barrel leading them to a Bonus Stage. In this stage, they must collect sixty stars on the boardwalk and under by going around it in a rectangular manner while following the stars shaped like arrows. When they are done, the two must go back on the boardwalk to collect the Bonus Coin. *After obtaining the letter N, the monkeys must jump off the rope having it on it and onto the roof. Then, they can find a Barrel Cannon which fires them to the Bonus Barrel. In this area, the two monkeys must watch out for Krumples and Buzzes until finding Booty Birds. The two Kongs must jump on these foes to reach the top of a roof where the Bonus Coin is located. Gallery Game Boy File:JettyJittersOverworldGB.png|Jetty Jitters in the overworld. File:JettyJittersDKBarrelGB.png|Dixie about to open a DK Barrel. Game Boy Color File:JettyJittersOverworldColor.png|Jetty Jitters in the overworld. File:Jetty Jitters Klasp.png|Dixie avoiding Klasps. Trivia *Jetty Jitters appears to the Donkey Kong Land III equivalent to Kreeping Klasps, a stage in Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble!. de:Jetty Jitters Category:Stages Category:Primate Plains Stages Category:Donkey Kong Land III Category:Donkey Kong Land III Stages